


Hold Me Close Tonight

by FrenchKey



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, BDSM, Dom Drop, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Scene Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/FrenchKey
Summary: When a scene goes wrong, Bucky can't work out why. It's up to Tony to put him back together.





	Hold Me Close Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fill for Round 3 of the MCU Kink Bingo, Square N5-BDSM: Dom Drop.
> 
> Beta credit and many many thanks due to AoifeTinyStark from the WinterIron Discord fam. Thank you for such a super speedy turn around! Thank you also to Eirlys and Kitteh, without whom whis would probably be called 'a fic I wrote' or something equally dumb. Thank you, darlings!
> 
> Please mind the tags and your own mental health on this one. It features a highly anxious Bucky, written by a highly anxious human. If you've got any questions about the content feel free to message me either here, Tumblr or Discord (all under the same username) and I'll do my best to help! Otherwise, enjoy!

‘Red. No, stop, red. RED,’ Tony yelled, suddenly pulling against his bindings with genuine desire to be free. 

Bucky jumped immediately into action, dropping his hand from Tony’s shoulder and moving to the side. He reached up to free the closest wrist from the top of the cross and then carefully stepped around to get the other one. Tony let himself drop back onto his feet and tugged the blindfold off sharply, tossing it away from him. At any other time, Bucky would have thought he was adorable with his fluffy hair and a crease mark on the side of his face. He was too preoccupied with how to ease the panic in Tony’s eyes to notice though.

‘Can I touch you, darling?’ he asked softly.

Tony nodded and flung himself into Bucky’s arms, a sob breaking free of his throat. Bucky held him close and stroked a hand down the back of his head. Immediately, he wondered if he shouldn’t have done that but Tony butted in closer like a cat. 

‘C’mon, darling, let’s get you into bed,’ Bucky said.

Tony nodded silently, still crying and allowed Bucky to shepherd him onto the bed. He arranged the pillows and snuggled Tony against him, pulling several blankets over them. He continued petting Tony’s hair and murmuring soothing nonsense. Slowly, Tony began to calm, his sobs subsiding. Eventually he pulled back far enough to wipe his face clear. 

‘Sorry,’ he sniffed.

‘Don’t be silly, doll,’ Bucky soothed, ‘You ain’t got nothing to be sorry about. You did the right thing, using your safeword like that. You did exactly right and I’m proud of you.’

Tony pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders and laid his head on Bucky’s chest.

‘Do you want to talk about it?’ Bucky asked.

Tony shook his head.

‘Was just too much. Blindfold and tied up and the hand on my shoulder. Nothing that’s a problem itself, just all together like that. Won’t happen again,’ he muttered.

‘Ok, darling. Don’t worry about it. We can talk more when you’re more settled. Do you need anything?’

‘Keep petting,’ Tony murmured. 

Bucky did as he was told, swiping broad strokes up and down Tony’s back. He considered getting up to get him some water but decided that he was better off staying where he was. Tony seemed fairly content, considering, and he could drink later. It was probably better to let him drift off comfortably for now. Indeed, that was exactly what Tony was doing. In reaction to the long, slow movement of Bucky’s hand, his eyelids were beginning to drift closed and he began to nod off. 

Bucky held still as Tony fell asleep, not wanting to move and disturb him. He looked so peaceful this way, in direct contrast to the way he had looked screaming his safeword. Bucky held him a little tighter and adjusted the blankets. He hadn’t seen it coming. He thought back over the scene. It had started out so well…

They’d started out nice and gentle, with Tony’s hands tied behind his back and some scratching and biting. Once he was nice and relaxed, Bucky had moved him to the cross and tied him so that he could still stand firmly on the floor. He hadn’t pulled him onto his tiptoes until after the spanking. Tony had clearly been enjoying himself. He’d even asked for the blindfold. Bucky didn’t think it had been a reaction to the flogger either but clearly something had set him off. 

He wracked his brains trying to decipher where he had gone wrong and what he had done to upset Tony. Clearly it was something in the scene. He’d missed something, some trigger or sign that things were taking a turn. He’d reacted properly at least. Had he been quick enough though? He wasn’t sure. He groaned quietly under his breath and then froze. What if he woke Tony? His partner was snoring deeply now. 

Bucky carefully pulled his hand away from Tony’s back. He snorted slightly but didn’t budge. Bucky began the painstaking process of extricating himself from the bed. Once Tony was properly asleep, very little would shift him but Bucky couldn’t bear it if he woke him after everything that had already gone wrong. He shivered as the cool air in the bedroom hit his skin. All the clothes from earlier were still spread around the room so he quietly located his boxers and Tony’s hoodie.

The kitchen was incredibly bright and open. Bucky shivered and crossed to the sink. The skin between his shoulder blades prickled and he frowned. No one was behind him. He hadn’t been this jumpy for months. He grabbed a glass of water and slid down to sit on the floor. The cold of the tiles sank through into his legs. He kept worrying at the details of the scene. What had he done wrong?

Quiet footsteps eventually broke Bucky’s concentration. He had no concept of how long he’d been sitting but his thighs had gone completely numb. Tony’s sock clad feet stopped just at the edge of Bucky’s vision. 

‘Come back to bed, sweetcheeks,’ Tony whispered, holding out a hand. ‘Come on, it’s cold out here.’

Bucky took the hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. Tony was right. It was cold. He hadn’t really noticed. He followed his partner back through into the bedroom and allowed himself to be pushed into the bed. Tony climbed in behind him and pulled at the blankets until they were tucked into a warm cocoon. He snuggled up so that his head was under Bucky’s chin, his warm breath ghosting across him collarbone. Bucky automatically brought his arms up to cling on to Tony. 

‘Breathe, cutie-face. C’mon, just breathe for me,’ Tony murmured. 

Bucky realised that he’d been holding his breath. He let it out in a great rush and surprised himself by bursting into tears. He frantically tried to pull himself back together but just ended up sobbing harder.

‘Sorry, oh god, I’m so sorry,’ he sobbed.

Tony stroked his hair. 

‘You’re ok. I’m right here. Nothing’s wrong. I’m fine, you’re fine, we’re all fine here. Just let all the feelings out. You’re just having a bit of Dom drop, it’s fine. It happens, don’t worry, Bucky-bear, it happens to the best of us. I’m here. I love you and I’m here,’ Tony kept up the soothing litany, never letting up as Bucky cried himself out.

He wiped his face and pushed himself up, so that he was sitting up on the bed rather than lying, half collapsed in Tony’s lap.

‘What the hell?’ he muttered.

‘I’d say you hit Dom drop, darling,’ Tony repeated. ‘How’re you feeling?’

Bucky crinkled his nose and actually thought about it. 

‘Pretty crappy actually,’ he sighed. ‘I don’t get why though!’

‘Well, you know how I get sub drop sometimes and it sucks and is horrible but aftercare makes it better?’ 

Bucky nodded. He was well acquainted with Tony’s random spells of sub drop. 

‘It’s like that but for Doms. Honestly, I think it’s probably because I safeworded and then fell asleep before you got enough aftercare to deal with it.’

‘But…’ Bucky started, ‘Aftercare is for you, isn’t it?’

Tony’s eyes widened, ‘Oh, honey, no! Aftercare is for both of us. Scenes can be just as difficult, both emotionally and physically, for the Dom as the sub. There’s nothing wrong with needing some snuggles and lovin’ afterwards!’

‘I don’t usually need that though.’

Bucky wasn’t sure why he was arguing. He had nothing against snuggles and love. He usually looked forward to them, in fact. There was just something about what Tony was saying that completely rubbed him the wrong way.

‘I think that, for you, aftercare comes from looking after me. To be calm and safe and happy afterwards, you need to know that I’m all of those things. This time, I didn’t talk about what went wrong and then I fell asleep without reassuring you that I was fine. I think that might be what’s gotten your head all twisted up?’

Bucky nodded slowly. That did actually sound quite reasonable. He thought about the way his mind had turned the scene over and over trying to work out where it had gone wrong and what he’d done. 

‘Why d’you always have all the answers, doll?’ Bucky muttered into Tony’s shoulder.

‘I’m just good like that,’ Tony said. ‘Come on, snuggle down with me and we’ll talk about what happened.’

Bucky wriggled down under the covers and curled into a ball. He dragged Tony down into his arms and arranged them so that they were comfortable.

‘I love you,’ he whispered into the skin behind Tony’s ear.

‘I love you too,’ Tony whispered back.


End file.
